Iggy Pop
(This page covers the career of Iggy Pop and his band The Stooges.) James Newell Osterberg, Jr., better known by the stage name Iggy Pop (born April 21, 1947), is an American singer-songwriter, musician and actor. He is the vocalist of influential proto-punk band The Stooges '''(sometimes known as '''Iggy & The Stooges)' '(1967-1974) who reunited in 2003, and has been known for his outrageous and unpredictable stage antics. Pop's music has encompassed a number of styles over the course of his career, including garage rock, hard rock, new wave, jazz, art rock and blues. Links To Peel Peel was impressed with the Stooges debut album in 1969 and would play tracks from it on his shows. In later years, he would often play tracks from the band, as well as releases from Iggy Pop's solo career, which was helped by collaborations with David Bowie. On his special Punk show from 10 December 1976, Peel described the Stooges live album Metallic 'KO as uncompromising: :"If this had been a two-hour programme, I would probably have played you something from the LP 'Metallic K.O.', which is not easy to get hold of, but if you do, you'll find it's one of the most uncompromising LPs that you've ever heard, I think." In his self-selected 1977 Festive Fifty, Peel chose Iggy Pop's 'Success' as his 28th favourite track of the year. Both the Stooges and Iggy Pop were a huge influence on many artists played by Peel, especially in the punk era, as shown by notable cover versions of 'No Fun' by the Sex Pistols and '1970' (as 'I Feel Alright') by the Damned. In 2002, the DJ included the Bad Livers bluegrass cover of Pop's 'Lust For Life' in his FabricLive.07 mix album. After Peel's death, Iggy Pop paid tribute to his influence in the 2014 John Peel Lecture: :"When I was a boy, I used to sit for hours suffering through the entire US radio top 40 waiting for that one song by the Beatles and the other one by the Kinks. Had there been anything like John Peel available in my Midwestern town I would have been thrilled. So it's an honor to be here. I understand that. I appreciate it." Festive Fifty Entries * 1977 Festive Fifty: Success #28 * 2016 Festive Fifty: Paraguay #38 Shows Played The Stooges * 21 September 1969: Little Doll (LP - The Stooges) Elektra * 19 December 1970: Loose (LP - Fun House) Elektra * 07 June 1973: Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell (LP: Raw Power) CBS * 14 June 1973: Search And Destroy (LP: Raw Power) CBS * 28 June 1973: Raw Power (LP: Raw Power) CBS * 10 December 1976: Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell (LP - Raw Power) Embassy * 25 August 1978: I’m Sick Of You! (7": I'm Sick Of You!) (BOMP!) * 22 February 1979: I'm Sick Of You! (single) *21 June 1980 (BFBS): Raw Power (album - Raw Power) CBS S 65586 *15 November 1980 (BFBS): I Wanna Be Your Dog * 08 December 1983 (Peel Early Dec 1983): I'm Sick Of You (7") Line * 08 February 1984, (Peel Early Feb 1984): T.V. Eye (album - Fun House) Elektra * 25 February 1985: I Got A Right * 12 September 1988: Search And Destroy (LP - Raw Power) Columbia * 16 September 1988 (BFBS) / Peel 090 (BFBS): 'Search And Destroy (LP-Raw Power)' (Columbia) * Mainly Peel Late Autumn 1992: I Wanna Be Your Dog (album - The Stooges) Elektra * 02 February 1996: ‘I Wanna Be Your Dog (12 inch)’ White Label Iggy Pop * 07 March 1977: 4 from LP 'The Idiot' * 05 April 1977: Sister Midnight (Album: The Idiot) (RCA) * 29 September 1977: Lust For Life (LP - Lust For Life) RCA Victor * 05 October 1977: unknown * 26 October 1977: Success (7") RCA Victor * 26 December 1977: Success (LP – Lust For Life) RCA FF #28 * 06 March 1978: Kill City (7") Radar * 30 April 1979: Unknown * 01 May 1979: Five Foot One (LP - New Values) Arista * 14 May 1979: Five Foot One (LP - New Values) Arista * 16 May 1979: Don't Look Down (LP - New Values) Arista * 12 July 1979: China Girl (album - The Idiot) RCA * 08 March 1982: Sister Midnight (album - The Idiot) RCA * 08 June 1982: The Passenger * 09 May 1983: The Passenger * 27 September 1986 (BFBS): The Passenger * 28 October 1986: Blah-Blah-Blah (LP - Blah-Blah-Blah) A&M * Punk Fiction (03 November 1996): The Passenger * 09 December 1996: Passenger (Non-Peel session from 1990) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) * 20 October 2004: Funtime (LP - The Idiot) Virgin Covered (The list below was compiled only from the Cover Versions page of this site. Please add more information if known.) Artist | Track | First Known Play ;Stooges *Add N To X: I Wanna Be Your Dog (session) 20 February 2001 *Ascii Disko: I Wanna Be Your Dog (session) 21 October 2003 *Birthday Party: Loose 14 July 1991 *Black Keys: No Fun (session) 31 July 2003 *Clint Boon Experience: I Wanna Be Your Dog 26 October 1999 *Hellacopters: Search And Destroy (session) 09 April 2003 *Orb: No Fun (session) 05 June 1992 *Sisters Of Mercy: 1969 (session) 07 September 1982 *Turbines: 1969 07 July 1991 ;Iggy Pop *Bad Livers: Lust For Life 27 October 1991 See Also *Record Collection: V&A LPs External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs * Official Website Category:Artists Category:Covered